A new queen
by Black-roses
Summary: . Marius gets a new queen this is about how it happens. Feedback allways appreciated. Be gentle this is my first fic. If anyone reads this and gets any ideas as to how i should carry on im allways open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1 and 2- The becoming

A new queen.  
  
Marius is owned by Anne rice (sigh). Hope you enjoy my first vamp fic.  
  
If anything is glaringly wrong against the Anne rice characters I'm gonna use just e-mail me and I'll alter it as best i can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Represents a flash back ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: dark beginnings.  
  
As she walked down the dark streets, Clarice wiped a tear from her eye and she wondered why she had ever put up with her ass of a boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~ As Clarice walked into the club she smiled widely as she saw he boyfriend across the room and then the smiled turned to horror as she saw him kiss another woman passionately turning she stormed out of the club crying. ~~~~  
  
Suddenly she bumped into someone, looking up Clarice looked into the eyes of a tall handsome man who seemed to draw her in.  
  
"I saw you storm out of that club are you" The man asked in a voice that chilled her but attracted even more.  
  
"Why should i tell you, i don't even know you" Clarice retaliated scolding herself for being aggressive to such a handsome man and suddenly Clarice realised how pale this man was like the palest porcelain she had ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry where are my manners i'm Marius" Marius said matter of factly raising her hand and kissing it.  
  
"I'm Clarice" She answered rather back.  
  
"So mow we are aquainted will you tell me why you stormed out of that club" Marius asked sounding concerned.  
  
"I was gonna meet my boyfriend i walked in and i saw him kissing another woman" Clarice said wiping away another tear as Marius approached her.  
  
"Well then why haven't you done anything about it" he asked the tone of his voice alarming Clarice.  
  
"I don't know i couldn't just walk upto him," Clarice said shakily.  
  
"This man has obviously treated such a beautiful woman wrongly he doesn't deserve to have you i say you go in there and make an example of him." Marius said almost sneering and Clarice liked the idea.  
  
"I will but won't guards stop me?" She asked in uncertainty.  
  
"I know the owners very well i doubt that they will do anything if i tell them the situation" Marius commented knowingly. Suddenly Clarice wanted to make him pay and with Marius by her side she felt like she could do anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: revenge is so sweet.  
  
Clarice walked confidently towards the club with Marius close behind as she reached the door two burly security guards stepped in her path, "Excuse me" Clarice said irritably.  
  
"I suggest that you get out o her way gentlemen, we wouldn't want your boss getting angry would we now?" Marius half suggested half ordered drawing himself to his full height. Clarice looked at the man she had met only a few minutes ago and felt that he we would be beside to protect her for a long time. The two walked into the club and as they did a crowd of people turned to look at them "Do you see him my love" Clarice was shocked by this statement but yet she was strangely pleased and suddenly the scum that was about to become her ex stood in front of her. "I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour where have you been" Her boyfriend demanded.  
  
"Well when I came in you seemed pretty occupied with some piece of trash I can't believe you Kevin" Clarice shouted anger rising from the pit of her stomach. A woman walked up beside Kevin and started nuzzling his neck "You piece of trash" Clarice sneered.  
  
She spun round saw Marius and backed away "Where are you going the party's just about to start" Marius smirked.  
  
"You are such a fool Clarice you come in here with some fag and try embarrassing me you have no idea what you're getting you're self into" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Evidently you're the fool you if you knew who I am you'd be trying to get away like your little friend there" Marius sneered and the woman ran away.  
  
"Hmm little boy all on his own such a shame isn't it Marius" Clarice spoke evilly.  
  
"I do say it is dear but why don't we leave hi to his own petty ways and enjoy the night" Marius smiled in a way that made Clarice shudder and she knew she had to have him. They turned and started to walk away "Your nothing but scum Clarice you're trash" Kevin shouted in an effort to hurt her.  
  
"Oh I do wish you hadn't said boy" Marius hissed jumping to Kevin and snapping his neck he let the body drop to the floor. "Maybe next time you'll think about what you're saying to such a beautiful creature as this" Marius took Clarice' hand kissed it and then lead her out of the club. 


	2. Chapter three- the pain of it

1 A new queen  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Uncertain future.  
  
As they walked out of the club Clarice was highly shocked by what she had just witnessed and yet this only made her more attracted to the man she was walking with and this disturbed her. "Did I shock you my love people like him deserve to die, mind you it shouldn't have been a slow one but it was a death none the less" Marius Mused, taking Clarice by the hand and leading her down the street, suddenly he paused by an alley way as if in thought about which way to turn next. Leading her down the alley a little way he gently but forcefully pushed her against the wall and she was surprised by his strength as he placed one hand at the small of her back  
  
and the other at the back of her neck. Clarice shuddered with pleasure as he began to kiss her neck gently and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck, she couldn't struggle because of how he was holding her and she didn't cry out as blackness closed in on her.  
  
Waking up the next morning Clarice could hear the ocean and feeling confused for a moment  
  
She sat up seeing Marius by the fireside and everything came flooding back. "Oh Marius where am, I are you a vampire" Clarice asked Marius seemed surprised that she had actually asked him directly about what he was.  
  
"Well this is my home and yes I am how did you know" Marius asked moving away from the fire place.  
  
"Well it's not obvious the porcelain pale skin, how cold you are and your strength when you snapped his neck just clinched it" Clarice as Marius sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"What I want to know is why didn't you walk away from me when we first met if you knew I was a vampire" Marius asked again.  
  
"In this part of the world you don't find many gentlemen and you well you just seem so kind and gentle, anyway why me what have you chosen me for" Clarice asked feeling confused as Marius drew his arm round her. "Because my dear when I saw you in that club you captivated me and no woman has done that to me in a long time I'm going to make you my new queen" Marius said as he pinned her to the bed and fed from her she tried to struggle but being so strong he could easily hold her down "Now you must feed from me" Marius said as he cut his fore arm, reluctantly Clarice held his fore arm as she began to feed from him she began to feel more powerful.  
  
Letting go she began to contort feeling pain course through her body "Don't worry you're body is just dying you will soon be with me" Marius soothed Clarice by saying these words and he body soon calmed down. 


	3. Chapter 4- The realisation of it all.

1 A new queen  
  
Chapter 4: A New World of experiences  
  
"How do you feel my queen?" Marius asked.  
  
"I feel so different My love so much has changed in an instant, I feel so much more powerful" Clarice was taken back by how much her senses had changed every touch was euphoric to her at the is moment. Clarice ran her hand through her kings hair and felt every strand as it slipped by her fingers and she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Come my love I will teach you to feed" Marius said abruptly rising from the bed. After Clarice had dressed they walked down to the beach that was by the house "I have never seen such a place" Clarice gasped as she took in the sights around her.  
  
"This Is why I chose this place The beauty of this place never ceases amazing me" Marius looked deep into Clarice' eye and when she looked back she saw a look love in his eyes and her first blood tear slipped down her cheek. Clarice spotted a suitable victim he had fallen asleep on the beach 'oh he'll regret that when I've finished with him' Clarice thought as she picked him up by the throat and plunged her fangs into his neck she drank deeply and she felt so much more entering her as she drank, suddenly she was stopped "Never drink the last drop of blood it will kill you" Marius warned as she dropped the now limp body.  
  
As they walked along the beach together Clarice smiled to herself she had a partner now she would no longer be alone like she had felt for so long and she was right in the beginning he would be beside her to protect her for an eternity. At this moment as she looked out across the ocean she realised something very important her world was changing fast and it was because of this man next to her and for this she wanted to make him very happy. 


End file.
